Caring advice
by DarkWind13
Summary: Motherboard gives advice/helps each member of the cybersquad with daily problems. Each character will have their own chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own cyberchase.
1. Jackie

~Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase.~

Motherboard noticed that Jackie wasn't as enthusiastic as she usually is when visiting cyberspace. The others went to do their own things, Matt was helping Slider in Radopolis, Inez was visiting the cybrary and Digit was in R-fair city. Jackie was helping Motherboard tidy control central but she often appeared to be deep in thought over something.

"Jackie, is everything alright?" Motherboard asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's nothing really." Jackie replied.

"You know you can talk to be about anything." Motherboard replied, knowing that even though it may not seem important to others, it was a big deal to her. Jackie sighed.

"My school is starting a fashion club and I was put in charge of it, which I'm really happy about, but everyone is so disorganized. I don't know what to do!" She explained. Motherboard smiled kindly at her.

"Maybe you have to lead by example." She suggested.

"What do you mean, Mother-B? I'm always organized." Jackie replied.

"Have you considered meeting at the same time every week and keeping notes?" Motherboard suggested.

"That could work, but how do I organize everyone's ideas. I mean, I'm glad they're as excited as I am about the club, but it's hard to plan anything with everyone's ideas." Jackie replied.

"Jackie, it seems like you are trying to please everyone, while making your club as successful as you want it to be." Motherboard observed.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Jackie asked.

"It's wonderful that you have the drive to make the club the best it can be, however, you might be trying to move to quickly. When did the club start?" Motherboard replied.

"About two weeks ago." Jake though aloud, "I think I see your point. I need to take things step by step instead of trying to make my club a sudden success." Motherboard smiled.

"If we use a few weeks to brainstorm and organize ideas, we'll be able to make better designs than if I try to rush it. Thanks Mother-B!" Jackie said enthusiastically. She energetically continued to help tidy control central and was in a much better mood when it was time to go home.

Jackie remembered Motherboard's advice at the meeting and she found everyone was able to share their ideas without feeling rushed. Once, one of the members were becoming impatient and wanted to have something ready right away.

"If we want to be the best club we can, then we should just pick the first idea and go with it." She complained.

"We'll have to start creating the design and have it finalized by next week, but it's important that we take things step by step and not get too carried away with wanting to be be best." Jackie replied.

Even though the club wasn't the sudden success she anticipated, Jackie felt good about the progress the fashion club was making. A few weeks later, they even had a basic design and began working on it.

The next time they were all in cyberspace, Jackie was talking enthusiastically about the design they had. Motherboard smiled. She knew the designs would be great and Jackie would organize the club well. Jackie seemed more confident than ever before.

~More coming soon.~


	2. Inez

Matt, Jackie and Digit were helping Slider in Radopolis, Inez was busy with a school project so she agreed to come later. She called Motherboard when she was done with the project so she can make a portal to Radopolis, but due to her virus, Inez ended up in control central. A flyer fell from Inez's backpack.

"You're entering a singing contest?" Motherboard asked, noticing the flyer. Inez blushed.

"Well, I was thinking about it but," Inez sighed, "what if I'm not good enough? The other kids will laugh."

"I heard your singing before, it's very good." Motherboard replied. Inez smiled shyly.

"Thanks, but the other kids entering the contest seem so confident that they'll win." Inez replied. Motherboard smiled kindly at her.

"Why were you thinking of entering the contest?" She asked.

"Well, I really like singing and I think it would be fun to learn from others." Inez replied.

"You'd gain the experience even if you don't win." Motherboard replied.

"I know, but what if I embarrass myself?" Inez asked, "How do I know if I'm ready to enter the contest?"

"The best you can do is try, if you keep refusing to do what you want because you are unsure if your ready, how would you learn anything new." Motherboard answered.

"I guess that makes sense, I'll sign up tomorrow, the contest is in three weeks" Inez said happily.

"I know you'll do well." Motherboard encouraged her.

At the contest, Inez was still nervous, but she had her song planned and practiced and she knew that she was ready. When it was her time to go up, the microphone sent feedback that made everyone in the audience wince and made Inez drop the microphone. Inez was so embarrassed, she though about just quitting but she saw Matt and Jackie in the stands and remembered Motherboard's advice. She picked up the microphone, smiled shyly at the audience and sang. After all the contestants performed, it was time to decide the winner. Inez came second, but the guy who won was really good and gave her tips on how to avoid feedback from the microphone.

After the awards at the contest, Matt, Jackie and Inez went to cyberspace to celebrate.

"How did it go?" Motherboard asked.

"Well, I came in second and accidentally got feedback on the microphone, but the person who won taught me how to avoid that." Inez explained. It was clear to everyone that she was proud of her performance.

~There'll be more chapters.~


	3. Matt

~Sorry for the late update.~

Inez, Jackie and Digit were all out visiting the Cybrary, Matt came later after baseball practice. He was clearly upset over something.

"Is everything alright, Matt?" Motherboard asked. Matt sighed.

"Just a rivalry with another baseball team." Matt sighed. Motherboard was surprised, usually a rivalry would just make Matt excited for the next time he got to play that team.

"I thought you liked competition?" She asked.

"Not if the sabotage our practice!" Matt replied. Motherboard was surprised that another team would do that.

"How did this rivalry start?" She asked. Matt sighed.

"We won last years tournament and their probably trying to make sure we can't win, we usually just prank each other but they broke our bats." Matt explained. Motherboard was surprised at how angry the two teams were towards each other.

"Maybe if we retaliate the other team would get the message that they can't get away with it." Matt mused.

"Matt, if your team retaliates, you'd just be sinking to their level." Motherboard lectured.

"Than what are we supposed to do?" Matt asked, "It's not like we can let this continue!"

"True, pretending that you don't care could make them choose to try other tricks, but... when do you play them next?"

"Two weeks, why?" Matt replied. Motherboard smiled.

"Find proof that they were indeed the ones who sabotaged your practice, show it to the person who runs the tournament and play the game with them as graciously as you can. Use their sabotage as fuel to play the best game you can" Motherboard advised.

"That could work. Thanks, Motherboard." Matt agreed.

First, they found proof of the other team sabotaging them by hiding and taking pictures as the other team broke into the storage.

"I say we teach them a lesson." One of Matt's teammates growled. Matt shook his head.

"We show the proof to the people who run the tournament, then we show those jerks that we can beat them at baseball even with their tricks." Mat replied smiling. The others muttered their agreement and the next day they all went to show what happened.

"This is awful, we'll have to disqualify them." The person running the tournament responded.

"Actually,He we were hoping we could play against them, to prove that we can win even if they cheat, then you can announce that they're disqualified." Matt replied. The man thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure I could allow an official tournament game to go on, however I can disqualify them now but give the offer of an exhibition match." He offered, the coach and Matt's team agreed and a few days later they got a notice stating that the game was on. Despite the fact that it wasn't on official game, Mat's team played harder than ever before and won the game.

"Why didn't you fight us instead of rating us out? You are all a bunch of chickens." One of the members from the rival team laughed.

"Maybe we are, but we sure can beat you in baseball even by playing fairly." Matt replied. Matt walked away proudly with the rest of his team.

~There will be more, again, I'm really sorry for the wait.~


	4. Digit

It was late at night when Motherboard heard Digit wake up with a bad dream.

"Digit, is everything alright?" Motherboard asked.

"Yeah... everything's fine Motherboard, just a bad dream." Digit replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Motherboard offered.

"It's silly." Digit replied, looking away from her.

"It clearly upset you, so there must be something to it." Motherboard replied.

"You see, Matt and I were watching this video called, The Creepiest Commercials, and I guess those creeped me out more than I thought." Digit sighed. "My nightmare was being trapped in those commercials." Motherboard had to suppress a laugh, she remembered when Digit was younger, he always got creeped out by commercials.

"When you were younger, you often got scared of commercials, because your favorite show was made in Castleblanca." Motherboard explained.

"Really?" Digit asked. Motherboard nodded.

"What did I do when I got scared of them?" Digit asked. Motherboard smiled.

"You'd wake up and we'd just talk until you fell asleep. Usually you talked about your day, or the cybersites you wanted to visit." She explained.

"I guess I've been to most or all of them now." Digit smiled.

"Yes, I guess you have." Motherboard replied. Digit thought for a moment.

"What was my favorite cybersite to visit?" He asked.

"R-Fair city." Motherboard replied. Digit smiled at the memory of him asking Motherboard if he could go with his friends.

"I just wish I didn't have to depend on someone else to talk to when I have a bad dream." Digit muttered sleepily.

"You will in time, Digit." Motherboard reassured him. Digit smiled, soon, he fell asleep.

A few weeks later Matt shown Digit the sequel to the Creepy Commercials. Digit agreed but the next night had a nightmare of the commercials. He didn't want to wake Motherboard up because she needed her rest due to the virus and she didn't hear him so he had the chance to let her sleep. He took a breath and remembered the conversations that he and Motherboard shared when he was younger. Slowly, he fell asleep, just like when he was younger. He didn't realize, that Motherboard was only pretending to be asleep.

Digit woke up the next morning in a very good mood, he learned how to deal with his nightmares without anyone having to comfort him.

"Good Morning, Digit, did you sleep well?" Motherboard asked, as she always does in the morning, Dr. Marbles was having coffee in the room, reading a technology magazine.

"I finally did it Motherboard," Digit replied excitedly, "I had a bad dream from those creepy commercials that Matt shown me, but I managed to calm myself down myself!" Motherboard smiled.

"I knew you could Digit." She replied.

"Well, I better go, I promised Slider that I would help run his skateboarding tournament." Digit replied as he energetically left the room. When he was gone, Dr. Marbles smiled at her.

"You didn't tell Digit that you heard and was just waiting to see if he required assistance." He asked.

"I knew Digit could calm himself down and he just needed the chance. I just stayed awake in case he needed help." Motherboard replied.

~Okay, there will be one more surprise chapter coming soon.~


	5. Bonus chapter

~This is the bonus chapter, enjoy.~

The kids and Digit were in R-Fair city but it was clear that something was bothering Digit.

"What's up Digit?" Jackie asked, "You're really quiet today." Digit sighed.

"Motherboard seems to be worried about how the virus will affect her ability to protect cyberspace." Digit replied.

"But Motherboard is doing a good job!" Inez objected.

"I know that, Nezzie, and you know that, but Motherboard doesn't seem to realize that." Digit replied.

"Well, we just need to prove to her that she does a great job." Matt replied.

"Yeah, after all she done for us, it's the least we can do." Jackie replied.

"Maybe the Doc has an idea to help cheer her up." Digit replied and called Doctor Marbles on his Skwakpad.

"Hey Doc, we noticed that Motherboard seems more worried about how the virus is affecting her ability to protect cyberspace-" Digit started.

"Yes, that has been troubling me as well." cut in.

"The Earthlies and I were planing to do something to prove to Motherboard that she is doing a good job, but we don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas Doc?" Digit asked.

"That is quite a puzzle, I'll have to think on it." Marbles replied.

"I got it!" Jackie exclaimed, "What if we get people from the different cybersites to all meet up and have a surprise party for here where people can show that she's doing a good job!"

"That's a great idea, where should we start though." Inez asked.

"Why not Radopolis, then we can invite Slider." Inez suggested. They agreed and set the surprise for next week, throughout the week, they went to many cybersites and told the rulers of each cybersite about their plan and they all agreed to help. Inez agreed to make a presentation where anyone could say how Motherboard had helped them and she ensured that everyone was included. Digit and Widget were in charge of the decorations, Matt made a stage for the speeches and Jackie was in charge of organizing the program. Things were going well. Everyone was excited when was time to call , who would suggest that Motherboard turns her cameras to Ecohaven where the surprise would be revealed, they chose Ecohaven because Motherboard loves the nature there.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered when sent the signal that Motherboard was watching.

"What's going on?" Motherboard asked, pleasantly surprised.

"We know you were worried about how the virus is affecting your ability to protect cyberspace, so we decided to show you that you're doing a great job!" Digit replied. Motherboard smiled. Inez shown the presentation.

"See, Mother-B, you're doing a great job!" Jackie concluded.

"Besides, you know where here if you ever need any help." Matt added. Everyone attending the party agreed.

"I... don't know what to say." Motherboard replied after they each made a speech.

"You do so much for us and all of Cyberspace." Digit replied. Motherboard smiled, the virus was an obstacle but with everyone believing in her, she could continue to rule Cyberspace as powerfully as before.

~Sorry if Motherboard is OOC but this is the bonus chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story.~


End file.
